


Mystery

by sinofwriting



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: With the reveal of her having a boyfriend, everyone is trying to guess who it is.
Relationships: Noel Miller/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mystery

**Y/N’s Mystery Boyfriend**

_ December 14th, 2019 @ 3:54 PM _

_ By Mason Reynolds _

“So, my boyfriend and I just recently celebrated three years together.” She pauses, as everyone cheers. “I only bring it up because we both fucking forgot.” She sighs, the microphone picking it up. “The thing about it too is we weren’t busy with work or anything we just forgot. Our friend had to remind us.” She smiles at the few laughs, she gets. “Yeah, our friend is apparently more invested in our relationship than we are.” 

The above clip went viral just yesterday after a fan leaked it from comedian Y/N’s last comedy show, a few weeks ago. This is the first time the twenty-eight year old has ever mentioned a boyfriend of any kind. While the mention was short and brief and barely took up three minutes of her hour and a half show, it set the internet on fire.

Many fans are trying to figure out who her boyfriend is and we are more than sure that her mentions are filled with fans demanding an answer. Do you have any guesses for who it could? Here are some popular suggestions: 

Charlie Puth (also twenty-eight) The reason why fans expect the two might be together is due to having tour dates on their last tours align, along with both admitting in interviews to liking each others music/jokes. 

Matthew Musto aka Blackbear (twenty-nine) was a popular guess due to a few times they had been spotted together out for lunch or dinner. With all these outings however friends also attended.

Thomas Brodie Sangster (twenty-nine) was also a guess and we are unsure of any reason other than fans just like the idea of them being together. If he is though, that would mean that Sangster cheated on his last girlfriend, Isabella Melling, who he broke up with in 2017. 

Alex Hirsch (thirty-five) is a name we’ve seen a lot of fans guess due to the two having been friends for about ten years. 

Did we name one of your guesses? 

-

“Have you read this?” He laughs, looking up from his phone to where his girlfriend is laying on the couch, eyes closed. 

“What?” She sounds slightly groggy.

He pushes himself up from his desk chair, wincing at the way his knees pop. Walking over to the couch, he picks up her feet, before sitting down, her feet falling in his lap. “The Buzzfeed article, wondering who you’re mystery boyfriend is.” 

“Yeah, the fans are nuts.” She opens her eyes to look at him. “I looked through the hashtag on twitter, not a single person has guessed you.” 

“Oof.” He puts a hand over his heart, “God, that hurts. Not even one?” 

She shakes her head, smiling. “Not a single one.” She laughs when he pokes her left foot, before propping herself up on her elbows. “I’m kind of surprised no one has guessed you though. Your fans know you have a girlfriend, but don’t know who she is and now people know I have a boyfriend but don’t know who.” 

He shrugs, “I think I’m just lowkey enough that people wouldn’t even think of me. Besides a lot of them don’t think I have a girlfriend unless they watch the streams, considering how many times they’ve seen some appendage of yours in the background.” 

She lets out a small hum, moving her feet off his lap, so she can stand up. Stretching she misses how Noel’s eyes linger on the exposed skin of her back, showing her tattoo that many didn’t know about. With a yawn, she puts her arms down and settles back onto her feet. As soon as she’s off her tiptoes, Noel gets up and wraps his arms around her waist. The quick movement, makes her jump slightly, before she leans back into him. They stand like that for a minute, Y/N with her eyes closed, feeling relaxed, while he grounds himself, not remembering the last time they just been able to do nothing together.

“Should we go get something for dinner or do delivery?” He asks, catching the time when they separate. 

“Did you want to stream tonight?” She asks. 

He moves his head, testing his neck. “I think so. My neck is feeling alright and soon enough I won’t be able to because of tour.” 

“Order in after your done?” 

He nods, “Sounds good.” He pauses, an idea coming to mind. “What if you joined me for the stream?” 

Y/N raises an eyebrow, mulling it over. “I mean, are you sure you want to do that?” 

He rolls his eyes, “Would I be asking if I wasn’t?” 

“Then, yeah. I’ll join you.” 

He smiles at her, “Awesome.” Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he starts moving towards his office. “I’m going to get everything set up, I’ll get you when I’m about to start.” 

“Alright.” She laughs, watching as he walks into office. Shaking her head, she picks up her phone and opens up twitter. “Good guesses you guys, but keep trying.” She types, before pressing the blue button on the top right of her screen.


End file.
